yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Verigan Antioch II
Knight Peculier (formerly known as Old Peculier) was originally a knight from Mistral City, who retired to Terrorvale and became the inkeeper of the Skeletal Arms. He is the first to greet Simon and Lewis as they discover Terrorvale, but soon becomes a key character in the series. Plot While living in Terrorvale, Old Peculier became enamored of the blacksmith, Daisy Duke. At some point prior to the events of the series, he became infected by the taint of Israphel, which made him age unnaturally quickly. As a result, he is prone to falling down and running out of breath quite easily. He enlisted the assistance of Skylord Lysander in retrieving the heroes from the Survival Island. Upon returning to Mistral City he discovered his fam ily home had burned to the ground. He was cured by the old wizard Fumblemore, who made a potion from water, dirt, sulphur, feathers and golden apples. Cured of the taint, Old Peculier felt closer to his true age. He regained his knightly form when he discovered the sword and helm of his father, K. Peculier, deep in the Mistral City mine. Thereafter he was referred to as Knight Peculier. As both Old and Knight are nicknames, and Peculier is his family name, we do not yet know Knight Peculier's given name. After this discovery he headed to Verigan's Hold to visit his uncle, Templar Adaephon. While attempting to mend a breach in The Wall, he was attacked by Israphel and his minions, Zombie Boss and Creeper Boss. When the heroes found him, he was wounded from skeleton arrows and had taken refuge from Israphel in an old guard tower. But as Xephos and Honeydew were able to mend the breach, Israphel and his minions retreated into The Desert. Peculier and the heroes returned to Adaephon to show him a piece of the map that Reverend John had dropped. Adaephon suggested that the old wizard, Fumblemore, may have information leading to other parts of the map. However, Peculier did not join the heroes with their new task as he had "unfinished business". Before finally leaving them he told Honeydew and Xephos about a "Check-point" he set up for them. It was located outside the castle and served as a place of recovery after failed battles.His wareabouts are unknown. Trivia * Old Peculier is named after a type of ale, this was confirmed during the Child's play livestream. * Knight Peculier has a Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Knight_Peculier/169970173058603 * Simon and Lewis are legally not able to reveal who plays the character of Knight_Peculier during their videos. * Knight_Peculier's Skin is basically the Same as Karpath's without the mask and a thinning hairline. * He seems to be somewhat immune to lava as in "Granny Bacon's Funeral", he did fall into lava and not catch fire. Appearances * Season 1 ** Part 22: Old Peculier ** Part 23: The House on the Hill ** Part 24: Troubling Events in Terrorvale ** Part 25: A Sinister Discovery ** Part 26: The Tomb ** Part 27: The Tunnel Run * Season 2 ** "Survival Island" Part 11: Up and away! * Season 3 ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 1: Crash and Burn ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 2: The Road to Mistral ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON! ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 8: Diggy Diggy Hole ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 9: The Abandoned Mine (becomes Knight Peculier) ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 10: Revelations ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 15: The Battle of the Breach ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 16: A Beacon of Hope ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 17: The Fragmented Map Old_Peculier Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3